The Cullen Life
by TheCullenLife
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Rated T just to be safe. The everday life of the Cullen family: our style. Please don't judge a story by its summary!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of THE CULLEN LIFE!!!  
Yay!

* * *

As Renesmee visits Auntie Alice, Grandma Esme, Auntie Rosalie, and

Everybody else, a certain subject comes up…

"Hi Auntie Alice!" Renesmee waves and enters the house.

"Hi sweetie," Alice replies.

Bella whispers to Alice, "You don't mind watching her right?"

Alice shakes her head, along with her hands, "No no no, I enjoy having

her here, and I'm sure Rose does too."

"Ok," Bell stammered, "bye!"

As she leaves Alice closes the door and turns to Nessie saying, "Hey! I don't remember getting my welcome hug!"

Nessie giggles and runs and gives her a hug.

"EW!" Nessie said.

"What!? What!?" Alice said.

Nessie began screaming, "That's why mom and dad wanted to be alone?

They're not hunting, and I don't want to have a sibling!"

*Hears little patters coming down the stairs*

"What?! Another grandchild?!" screamed Esme.

"Yuck!" yelled Nessie.

*Alice tries to comfort Nessie without hugging her*

"It's ok, it's not possible now since your mom's a vampire," Alice

blurted.

"Aww, too bad," Rosalie whispers as she sits on the couch.

*Alice pulls out phone and dials*

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answers.

Alice goes into the kitchen and says, "Um, Bella, we have a problem."

"Wat?" Bella begins, "hold on, another call."

*Alice waits impatiently, while looking into the living room*

While on hold, Alice asks Esme and Rose, "Where did Nessie go?"

Esme looks up from a magazine and says, "Went to you room, she had

another panic attack."

*Alice returns to the phone waiting while tapping her foot*

(While Alice is on hold, let's see who the other person that Bella is

talking to)

"Hello?" Bella says.

"Hi mom!" Nessie answers.

Bella paused, "Is Alice yelling?"

*Bella hears a door opening and sitting down next to Nessie*

"Uhhhh," Nessie began, "Auntie Alice said for daddy to remove his arm

around you."

*Bella felt suddenly shock and jumped off the couch, Edward is giving

a confusing, and Bella puts up the index finger telling him to wait*

"She said the in front of you?!" Bella screamed.

Nessie was quiet, "Uh huh, oh! Esme is here now…Umm she says, "Be

safe."

"Tell them they have nothing to worry about, and to stop talking about

"this subject" around you," Bella demanded.

(Back to the Cullen Residence)

"Ok mommy," Nessie answered, "can I see Jacob?"

"No," Bella quickly said.

"Why?" Nessie was confused.

Bella was silent for a moment, then said, "Now I don't like the idea

of you two spending time together alone…"

"Why? Nothing happens," Nessie tried to explain.

Bella was silent again, "…It's just no that this subject has been

brought up, I've realized how much you two hang out."

*You can hear Edward get off the couch walking away saying, "So much

for our alone time…"*

Nessie looked at Alice and Esme, "So is that a no?"

Bella answered, "Just take a brake ok?"

"Fine," Nessie said, "Ok, well now you and daddy can have your alone

time bye!"

*As Nessie hangs up the phone, Alice and Esme try to get the phone to

talk to them*

"So," Nessie said while putting the phone in her pocket, "now what?"

Alice said, "Im not-" she stopped.

Alice comes over to Esme and whispers, "Do you smell that?"

Rosalie comes to the door and says, "Is it just me or-" she got cut

off.

"Hey look! Jacob's here!" Nessie said while looking out the window

with a big grin on her face.

In unison, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all look at each other and say

"NO!"

*Nessie jumps off bed, and Alice blocks the door*

"What's wrong? How come I can't see Jake?" Nessie questioned.

Alice calmed down and answered, "Ummm, I just want to have a

conversation with him first."

"About what?" Nessie said.

"Stuff," Alice answered, "Esme, Rosalie, why don't you hang out with

Nessie while I talk to Jacob?"

*Esme and Rosalie just nod. Alice dashes and arrives in front of

Jacob in a second. Nessie moves the window

as Esme and Rosalie go downstairs*

Nessie opens the window and screams, "Hi Jacob!"

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob screams.

*Alice puts up her index finger in front of Jake's face. Jacob was

surprised and takes a step back crossing his

arms. Nessie's phone rings*

* * *

What do you think?  
Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!

Disclaimer for the whole story: We do not own Twilight, or anything relating to it.

* * *

She picks it up, "Nessie, is Jacob there?! Your father said he could

hear his thoughts!" Bella shouts.

"Yea he's here," Nessie said, "but Auntie Alice is talking to him

first…I think they're arguing….HEY! AUNTIE ALICE PUT THE TREE DOWN!

STO- PUT IT DOW- MOM!!!!!!!! Run Jake! Run!!"

Bella yelled, "NESSIE DON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM!"

Nessie cried out, "Stop hurting him! Oh no he shifted

now!..........he's howling, oh no he's in pain! *gasp!* The packs

here now! Hey Seth! I'm gonna go say hi and stop all the fighting

this is getting out of han- hey! Why is everyone getting out of the

house?!"

Bella stopped Nessie, "Stop! Don't leave your room stay inside!

Don't make me send over your father!"

"Ok ok! Sorry, it's just getting really violent," Nessie said.

"AH! Uncle Jasper has Jacob ina headlock! A HEAD LOCK MOM!!!!" Nessie

screamed on the phone.

*Nessie drops the phone on the bed and screams "JACOB!" out the

window. Jacob sees her and gets released out of the head lock.

Everybody stops and is silent. Jacob disappears. Everyone sees

Nessie. The vampires lower their arms and face the window, while the

wolves sit and their ears lay back. Nessie closes the window and

locks it (and accidentally slams it too hard, breaking the frame…)

She plops on the bed and closes her eyes*

"Huh?" Nessie says getting up quickly.

*She sees Jacob at the doorway with his ears laid back*

"JACOB!" Nessie says while getting up and hugging him.

"Haha," Nessie said still hugging him, "I know I'm loud!"

"Hello? Nessie I'm still on the phone!" Bella said.

"Oh," Nessie picked the phone up, "sorry."

"Jacob's with you?!" Bella said panicking.

"Yup, he's a mess, especially his hair…it's ok, I fixed it," Nessie

said.

Bella began to stammer, "Nessie! Let go! Run!"

Nessie refused, "No, it's ok, everyhing's better."

"Don't make me send your father over there!" Bella threatened.

*In the background you hear Edward let go a mourning sigh and say,

"That mutt causes too much trouble…" Bella hushes Edwards again.

Edward leaves the living room with another sigh*

"No no no!" Nessie says as Jacob starts to wine, "it's fine

everything's fi-"

*Nessie chokes as Jasper enters through the doorway, his eyes locked

on Jacob*

Nessie lets go of Jacob and says, "Uncle Jasper, it's fine!

Everything's settled now!"

"No, Nessie, as your family members we must support and protect

everyone," Jasper explained while his eyes

were still focused on Jacob.

*Jacob starts to growl and moves in front of Nessie protectively*

Nessie places her hand on Jacob's back and pleads, "Jacob stop, this

is going to make everything worse."

*Jacob sits and turns his head away from Jasper and looks at Nessie*

Jasper calms down and places his back on the wall, crossing his arms

saying, "Well, this was a giant mess, Esme won't be pleased when she

comes home…"

*They all laugh when suddenly Edward rushes in and tackles Jacob

through the window. Nessie screams as Jasper follows them*

"NESSIE! Nessie are you there?!?! Answer me!" Bella demanded.

* * *

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!  
woot woot!

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or anything related to it.

* * *

Nessie picked up the phone, "What huh? I'm here, oh no, Auntie Alice

gonna need a new window and wall. *Gasp* Grandma Esme's gonna need a

new garden, oh, and Uncle Emmett's gonna need a new Jeep…"

*You can hear Emmett in the back ground saying, "NOOOO!!! My baby!

What did they do to you!?!?!"*

"Nessie, listen to me, you have to get as far away as possible!"

Bella said.

"Where will I go?" Nessie panicked.

Bella thought for a second, "Go to Charlie's! If you're there Jacob

won't follow."

"Are you sure?" Nessie questioned.

"Trust me," Nessie said.

Nessie looked out the broken wall, seeing her father and Jacob still

fighting, "Ok," she said while hanging up the phone.

*She jumped through the destroyed wall and ran through the woods. She

could hear Edward screaming her name, and Jacob howling for her to

come back. She keeps running until she reaches Charlie's house. She

rang the doorbell and waited. No answer… She picks up the phone and

quickly dials Bella's number*

"Pick up," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Bella said.

"Charlie's not home and his car isn't here, what do I d-"

BELLA'S POV

"Hello? Nessie?" Bella yelled.

"Shh!" Nessie said.

Bella whispered too, "Where are you?"

As Bella waited for an answer all she could hear are rustling leaves in

the background, "Are you in the forest?"

"Shh!" Nessie said once again.

The rusting stopped and it was silent, "Nessie?!" Bella whispered

loudly.

A few moments later and she responded, "Ok I'm safe, yes I'm in the

forest, sorry I could smell Jacob and dad

running towards me…"

"Ok," Bella began, "as long as your safe, do you still smell him?"

"Yea," Nessie said, "it's getting stronger…"

*Bella stopped to think again. She began to circle the couch and

finally sat down*

"Mom?" Nessie said.

"Oh! Sorry," Bella started, "Nessie, I'm going to need you do

something."

"What?" Nessie replied.

Bella paused again and said, "I need you to find the closest body of

water and stay under water until he's gone."

NESSIE'S POV

"Ok, uhh" Nessie began to run and swiftly stopped, "alright, I'm at a

lake, I'll call you back ok? Jacob's scent is

getting closer…"

"Ok, but as soon as your away ok?" Bella commanded.

Nessie began to whisper again, "Promise."

*Nessie hung up the phone and hid it under a pile of leaves. She

looked behind her making sure she was alone. She surveyed the body of

water thinking, "I'm half vampire, so I wonder hold long I could hold

my breath…" She could hear a rustle not too far away. She took her

shoe off and hid it along with her phone. She inhaled and exhaled

putting her right foot in first. She flinched from the coldness and

remembered she can still react because she is half human. She

whispered to herself, "Come on Nessie, it's just like Uncle Jasper

said, "We have to protect our family." She nodded her head and put

both feet in the water. She descended into the water. As she

gradually went towards the lake, the water level raised to her knees,

then her hips, to her shoulder, then her neck, until finally she was

completely under water. She opened her eyes and exhaled the air from

her mouth. She blinked in surprise, she needed no air and was able to

see clearly. She turned around and look to the shore. She quickly

pulled her golden curls down and sat on the floor. She closely

watched the shore. "There!" Nessie thought. She could see a red,

colored animal sitting with his tail wagging. "I want to see him so

badly!" Nessie thought. As she continued watching someone's hand

grabbed from behind. Without turning she knew who it was. She could

see the flashback of the fight and a pov of someone fighting Jacob.

She filtered her thought and puts her hand on Edward's.*

She turned around and thought, "Hey dad," she saw his pale skin and

eyes of worry on her.

Edward thought, "I'm sorry it had to get violent and that you were

there to see, let's go home and we'll talk about it

there ok?"

Nessie nodded and thought, "What about Jacob?" she said while looking

back at the shore.

"He'll be fine," he looked in Nessie's direction and looked at her

again, "he says that he should return home and

allow you to get some rest, that today wasn't pleasant and he feels

guilty."

Nessie looked at her father's worried eyes again and thought, "But he

shouldn't feel bad or guilty, I should go talk to him," she said while

moving towards the shore.

Edward placed his free hand on her other shoulder to stop her and

thought, "Talk to him later, we have to return home, your mother's

worried and everyone too."

*Nessie didn't respond and followed her dad. As they moved away from

the shore, you could hear Jacob shouting Nessie's name. She stopped

and turned around, feeling worse than ever. She thought, "If I had a

heart it would ache with pain and sorrow. If I would weep, I think it

would fill the river above the trees…" Edward looked at her and

hugged her. Nessie hugged back and they continued to walk.*

* * *

Can we ask for a review or two?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 4...

* * *

Nessie picked up the phone, "What huh? I'm here, oh no, Auntie Alice

gonna need a new window and wall. *Gasp* Grandma Esme's gonna need a

new garden, oh, and Uncle Emmet's gonna need a new Jeep…"

*You can hear Emmet in the back ground saying, "NOOOO!!! My baby!

What did they do to you!?!?!"*

"Nessie, listen to me, you have to get as far away as possible!"

Bella said.

"Where will I go?" Nessie panicked.

Bella thought for a second, "Go to Charlie's! If you're there Jacob

won't follow."

"Are you sure?" Nessie questioned.

"Trust me," Bella said.

Nessie looked out the broken wall, seeing her father and Jacob still

fighting, "Ok," she said while hanging up the phone.

*She jumped through the destroyed wall and ran through the woods. She

could hear Edward screaming her name, and Jacob howling for her to

come back. She keeps running until she reaches Charlie's house. She

rang the doorbell and waited. No answer… She picks up the phone and

quickly dials Bella's number*

"Pick up," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Bella said.

"Charlie's not home and his car isn't here, what do I d-"

BELLA'S POV

"Hello? Nessie?" Bella yelled.

"Shh!" Nessie said.

Bella whispered too, "Where are you?"

As Bella waited for an answer all she could hear are rustling leaves in

the background, "Are you in the forest?"

"Shh!" Nessie said once again.

The rusting stopped and it was silent, "Nessie?!" Bella whispered

loudly.

A few moments later and she responded, "Ok I'm safe, yes I'm in the

forest, sorry I could smell Jacob and dad

running towards me…"

"Ok," Bella began, "as long as your safe, do you still smell him?"

"Yea," Nessie said, "it's getting stronger…"

*Bella stopped to think again. She began to circle the couch and

finally sat down*

"Mom?" Nessie said.

"Oh! Sorry," Bella started, "Nessie, I'm going to need you do

something."

"What?" Nessie replied.

Bella paused again and said, "I need you to find the closest body of

water and stay under water until he's gone."

NESSIE'S POV

"Ok, uhh" Nessie began to run and swiftly stopped, "alright, I'm at a

lake, I'll call you back ok? Jacob's scent is

getting closer…"

"Ok, but as soon as your away ok?" Bella commanded.

Nessie began to whisper again, "Promise."

*Nessie hung up the phone and hid it under a pile of leaves. She

looked behind her making sure she was alone. She surveyed the body of

water thinking, "I'm half vampire, so I wonder hold long I could hold

my breath…" She could hear a rustle not too far away. She took her

shoe off and hid it along with her phone. She inhaled and exhaled

putting her right foot in first. She flinched from the coldness and

remembered she can still react because she is half human. She

whispered to herself, "Come on Nessie, it's just like Uncle Jasper

said, "We have to protect our family." She nodded her head and put

both feet in the water. She descended into the water. As she

gradually went towards the lake, the water level raised to her knees,

then her hips, to her shoulder, then her neck, until finally she was

completely under water. She opened her eyes and exhaled the air from

her mouth. She blinked in surprise, she needed no air and was able to

see clearly. She turned around and look to the shore. She quickly

pulled her golden curls down and sat on the floor. She closely

watched the shore. "There!" Nessie thought. She could see a red,

colored animal sitting with his tail wagging. "I want to see him so

badly!" Nessie thought. As she continued watching someone's hand

grabbed from behind. Without turning she knew who it was. She could

see the flashback of the fight and a pov of someone fighting Jacob.

She filtered her thought and puts her hand on Edward's.*

She turned around and thought, "Hey dad," she saw his pale skin and

eyes of worry on her.

Edward thought, "I'm sorry it had to get violent and that you were

there to see, let's go home and we'll talk about it

there ok?"

Nessie nodded and thought, "What about Jacob?" she said while looking

back at the shore.

"He'll be fine," he looked in Nessie's direction and looked at her

again, "he says that he should return home and

allow you to get some rest, that today wasn't pleasant and he feels

guilty."

Nessie looked at her father's worried eyes again and thought, "But he

shouldn't feel bad or guilty, I should go talk to him," she said while

moving towards the shore.

Edward placed his free hand on her other shoulder to stop her and

thought, "Talk to him later, we have to return home, your mother's

worried and everyone too."

*Nessie didn't respond and followed her dad. As they moved away from

the shore, you could hear Jacob shouting Nessie's name. She stopped

and turned around, feeling worse than ever. She thought, "If I had a

heart it would ache with pain and sorrow. If I would weep, I think it

would fill the river above the trees…" Edward looked at her and

hugged her. Nessie hugged back and they continued to walk.*

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review and tell us!


End file.
